Spells
Spells are the main attribute given by any particular race in Elysium. There are some spells that many races share, but there are also spells which are particular to an individual race. In this page we will be discussing each spell, what it does, and useful ways to use it. Remember: in order to cast a spell you must type the command "/c name", unless you're using the bind spell. Universal Spells These spells are known by all races in Elysium: bind, unbind, forget, help, lightwalk, list and prayer. They are the most common ones. _ Bind "Binds a spell to a wand item." When using this spell, cast "/c bind name from your race's spell list" and the item you currently have on hand will now cast the spell whenever you left click it. It can be any item including blocks, food, tools, weapons, etc... This way you can eschew the pesky need to type "/c name" every time in order to cast it. Multiple spells can be bound to the same item. Once they have been bound to the item you are weilding, you can rotate between the spell options by right clicking while holding the chosen "wand" item. _ Unbind "Unbinds a spell from its assigned wand item." This spell is used to unbind whatever spell you bound to an item. The item will no longer cast the spell selected from the race list whenever you left click it. This is useful for when the spell notifications get annoying, or you wish to use the item for activities that do not require the spell's use. _ Forget "Make a player forget a spell." Using "/c forget name from target player's spell list" on another player will cause them to be unable to use the spell for a limited amount of time. Unlike other spells, forget cannot be bound to items. _ Help "Get information about a specified spell." More of a command than a spell, by typing the command "/c help name from your race's spell list" this command lets you know basic information about the spell you chose to know about. _ Lightwalk "Light your path." By using "/c lightwalk" the block directly below you temporarily turns into a glowstone, lighting the area around you as a glowstone would. As you walk, the blocks beneath you turn into glowstone and the ones you leave behind turn back to their regular block, allowing you visibility in dark areas. Don't get any bright ideas, though: if you try mining the glowstone you will only get the material of the block that was originally underneath you. _ List "List all the spells you know." More of a command than a spell, by typing the command "/c list" you are given a list of all the spells you know as your chosen race and any spells you have earned by using the donation shop. _ Prayer "Heals yourself for five hearts. Cost: 10 mana." Using "/c prayer" will instantly heal 5 hearts or less. If you do not have any damaged hearts, the spell simply doesn't work. After having used the spell there is a cool down time of about 15 seconds. Racial Spells These spells are only accessible if you are of a specific race. Since some spells repeat themselves among the races, a list of what races can use each spell will be displayed under the spell description. _ Anvil "Throws an anvil. Cost: 1 anvil." Warning: using this spell will literally cost you an anvil as the anvil disappears after the spell is used and cannot be retrieved as a dropped item! When using "/c anvil" you throw an entire bloody anvil at your target! You need the anvil in your inventory when casting the spell, otherwise it will not work. That anvil will be used up to use the spell and, as the warning states, the anvil disappears after the spell is used and cannot be retrieved as a dropped item. Say goodbye to 3 iron blocks and 4 iron ingots! You will never see them again! Used by: Dwarves, Orcs. _ ARROW "." Use /c forget arrow in order for bow enchantments to work. The Wood Elves' notorious passive ability which allows Wood Elves to have infinite arrows. This spell does not need to be cast; it is always running. As long as a Wood Elf has 1 arrow, they will never run out. The downside to this passive ability is that whatever enchantments the bow wielded possess stop working in order to let this ability work. The ability is mostly useful for starting the game, when resources are scarce and bows crafted or found are sub-par. Used by: Wood Elves. _ Bash "Bash your target away." Duplicates the effects of Knockback II enchantment, and then some. The spell does considerable damage and pushes the target back a good 6 blocks in an impressive forward bash. There is a chance that the enemy might be checked into the ground after the attack, stunning them. It has a 10 second cool down. Great for binding on weapons. Used by: Dwarves, Orcs. _ Blink "Teleport a short distance." Replicates the use of an Ender Pearl without the need to waste one or to have to undergo the harmful side-effects. Useful for quick escapes, closing gaps and crossing ravines. After its use the player must wait 2 seconds before using it again. Used by: Vampires. _ Blizzard "Minor ice elemental damage." A minor frost spell that deals around 2 hearts of ice damage. Once used it has a cooldown of 3 seconds. Useful for binding on weapons. Used by: Mages. _ Build "Build blocks from far away." Used by: Dwarves. _ Choke "Grabs your target's throat." When this spell is cast on another player, a dark particle effect will form around their character's neck. It does not seem to cause any actual damage or otherwise hindering affliction gameplay-wise. Used by: '''Vampires. _ Cleanse "Remove negative affects from yourself." As described on the tin: gets rid of all negative effects. Poison, wither, slowness, etc. '''Used by: '''Undead, Wood Elves. _ Combust "Set a target on fire." Lights an enemy on fire. It does not cause any additional damage other than the damage caused by the fire effect or, if bound to an item, whatever damage that item inflicts. Fire damage from being lit on fire is as normal (not increased). It has an 8 second cool down time. Useful for binding to weapons, as it can duplicate the Fire Aspect II enchantment without need of using actual experience points for it. The spell cannot be used to replace the use of a flint & steel, as it can only light mobs and other players not items like wood blocks, netherrack or obsidian portals. '''Used by: '''Mages, Dark Elves. _ Confusion "Cause nearby monsters to attack each other." Upon casting the spell upon a hostile mob, that mob will attack other nearby monsters before resuming to attack you. Even when you start attacking it it will not attack back as long as there are other mobs nearby. If there are no mobs nearby the spell will not work. It has a 28 second cool down period. Very useful for PvE encounters. '''Used by: '''Dark Elves. _ Conjure "Conjure some potion reagents. Cost: free." Doesn't really seem to do anything. '''Used by: '''Mages. _ Cripple "Slow down a targeted enemy." The spell only works on monsters and hostile mobs, not animals and other friendly mobs. When cast it stops a targeted mob from moving at all for about 5 seconds. The spell has a 15 second cool down time before it can be used again. Useful for binding on weapons. '''Used by: '''Orcs, Werewolves. _ Disarm "Disarm your opponent." The disarm spell only works on some hostile mobs. It will not work on any mob that does not carry weapons (spiders, wolves, creepers, endermen, ghasts, etc). For whatever reason it will also not work on zombie pigmen carrying golden swords or normal, overworld zombies carrying weapons. It will, however, work on skeletons and wither skeletons. It will cause them to lose their weapon, be it bow or sword, permanently, and start hitting you with their bare, bony hands. Once used it has a 15 second cool down time. Very useful against skeletons. '''Used by: '''Humans, Vampires, Nekos. _ Dowse "Dowse for iron ore." There are two outcomes to using this spell: there is iron ore nearby or there is no iron ore nearby. If there is iron ore nearby, the spell instantly forces you to look towards the direction where the iron ore is located, spinning you around if necessary to look towards the direction where the targeted ore is located. Dowse only detects iron ore as far as about 5 - 6 blocks away from you. Once the spell locates ore nearby, the spell takes a whopping 60 seconds before it can be used again. '''Used by: '''Dwarves. _ Drainlife "Drain life from your enemy and give it to you." Upon casting the spell upon a mob or player, the mob loses one heart and you gain one. There is a 5 second cool down once the spell has been used. Useful for binding onto weapons. '''Used by: '''Vampires, Undead, Dark Elves. _ Empower "Makes your spells more powerful." '''Used by: '''Humans, Wood Elves. _ Enderchest "Opens your enderchest inventory." Using "/c enderchest" allows you to access your enderchest inventory no matter how far you are from an actual enderchest. '''Used by: '''Mages. _ Entomb "Encase an enemy in glass." When using "/c entomb" on a hostile mob or other player the target will be encased in a long glass 'dome'. The dome is 3 blocks high and is designed to trap 2 block-high mobs, with a 2 block empty space in the middle; as such it will not work on Spiders or Ghasts, but will work on Endermen since their heads get stuck in the highest glass block. The spell will not work if the target is next to a wall since it needs space to create the dome. It will also not work on passive mobs such as animals or villagers. Once the 'dome' is generated, the glass can be broken and the mob inside can be attacked. There is no limit to the amount of domes it can generate simultaneously when cast, though it has a 3 second cool down and the glass it creates disappears 30 seconds after it's been created. '''Used by: '''Dark Elf. _ Farm "Make crops grow nearby." Using "/c farm" whilst standing near produce farms will cause the nearby potato, carrots, and/or wheat to grow by a stage or so. This has a similar effect to using bonemeal on them. If a nearby farm plot is empty, wheat seeds will be automatically added to the plot of farmland. '''Used by: '''Humans, Dwarves, Wood Elves. _ Fire "Minor elemental fire damage." A minor flame spell that deals around 2 hearts of fire damage. It does not set targets on fire. Once used it has a cooldown time of 3 seconds. Useful for binding on weapons. '''Used by: '''Mages. _ Firenova "Summon an expanding ring of fire." This spell creates a ring of flames that appear around the block you target. These flames spread out quickly from their point of origin, out to 5 blocks away. Any mobs, hostile or passive, or other players that touch these flames are set on fire. If you cast it on uneven terrain the flames will spread over anything within 2 blocks of height from the targeted block (but not lower/higher). Very useful for thinning out a mass of enemies around you. The spell obviously doesn't work over or under water, nor does it work on mobs immune to fire. It has a cooldown time of 10 seconds. '''Used by: '''Mages. _ Food "Makes you less hungry." Using "/c food" will regenerate 4 hunger (2 chicken drumsticks). It has a 30 second cool down. You no longer have to worry about getting food! Who needs to work for money when you can just magically feed yourself!? We are in a post-scarcity utopia! It's very fattening, though. '''Used by: '''Mages. _ Freeze "Spray your enemies with cold snowballs. Cost: 10 mana and 1 snowball." Doesn't actually cost 1 snowball to use. Doesn't seem to do anything else other than a small snowball hitting effect. Has a 5 second cool down. '''Used by: '''Dark Elves. - Frostwalk " " Using "/c frostwalk" while standing near water, will turn the top of nearby water into ice. This alows the player (and nearby players) to effectively walk on the water as it turns to ice. Note: the ice will return back to normal water again after moving away. '''Used by: '''Dark Elves. _ Heal " " Using "/c heal" whilst your cursor is on another player will attempt to regenerate the other player's health. If the spell cast is successful, a very small red-coloured particle effect will also appear. '''Used by: Mages. _ Leap " " Using "/c leap" will launch you forward and into the air. With its short cooldown time, this spell can be used as an effective method of travel. The player will not take fall damage when using this spell. Used by: '''Werewolves, Nekos. - Repair " " Using "/c repair" will repair the durability of all tools, weapons and armour in the player's inventory. Some items may need to be repaired multiple times before they return to full durability. Keep in mind this spell does have a cooldown timer restriction. '''Used by: Dwarves _ Stonevision " " Using "/c stonevision" will visually turn nearby stone blocks into glass for about 5 - 6 blocks in a cube around the player for a limited time. This allows the player to see through nearby stone when mining to prevent falling into lava pits or other hazards and assists in finding valuable ores such as coal, iron, gold, redstone, diamond, etc. Used by: Dwarves. _ Tree " " The use of "/c tree" has been removed from Elysium due to its misuse in guarded areas such as Dunta. The spell used to be available to all wood elves, and would allow them to create a whole oak tree by casting the spell on a block of dirt. Used by: Wood Elves (discontinued). _ Wall ﻿" " Makes a brick wall appear about a block in front of you. Used by:﻿ Dwarves. Donator Spells There are additional spells in Elysium which can only be accessed via donations. Most of these spells are generally weak, or for visual effects only. Category:Plugins Category:Magic